


Symbiosis

by WhiskeyDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bottom Jean-Jacques Leroy, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fluff if you squint even harder, Hate Sex - or is it?, Humiliation, Impact Play, Improper Use of a GPF Gold Medal, Infidelity, JJ is cheating on Isabella, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Canon, Punishment, Rough Sex, Top Yuri Plisetsky, aftercare if you squint, sub jean-jacques leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyDreams/pseuds/WhiskeyDreams
Summary: He could pour all his frustration into this, all the pent up rage that had no other outlet, all the bottled up emotions that were given no room in the strict schedule of his life, and JJ would absorb it all, every time, without fail.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pliroy Week 2021





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and intended to have it finished for last year's Pliroy Week. That didn't happen. Then I REALLY intended to have it done for Day 2/Secrets of this year's event. But the moment I made that decision, my brain immediately found a hundred other things it rather wanted to focus on ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, it's finally done, so I hope you enjoy 6k of JJ getting absolutely fucking wrecked :)  
> Happy Pliroy week <3

Yuri had not been surprised when he'd found the key card and the small note with a room number in the pocket of his team jacket after the exhibition gala. In fact, he had expected it.

The newly crowned Grand Prix Final champion couldn't bear the weight of the crown, and knew that Yuri would not hesitate to knock it off his head. And then knock him around a little as well.

It was almost a routine at this point, with the difference that unlike all of the other routines that held Yuri's life together in a tight wrap, it didn't feel suffocating.

Yuri didn't bother to change after leaving the banquet, just shucked off his jacket, lost the annoying tie, and pocketed some essentials – and the key card – before sneaking through the hotel corridors like a thief in the night. He was relieved to find the hallway as deserted as he had hoped when he'd sneaked away from the banquet much earlier than his team probably would have liked, had they noticed.

The risk of being seen was his least favorite part about this arrangement, but even the thought of getting caught, and the fallout that would surely follow in its wake, wasn't enough to stop him. At this point, he didn't know what would. So he tried not to think about it.

When he reached the right door, he didn't pause to knock to announce his arrival, simply swiped the card over the sensor, pushed the door open, and strode into the room like he owned it. Which might as well have been true, because for the duration of his stay he would reign supreme.

The residing impostor King was sitting on the edge of the bed, head drawn between hunched shoulders, storm clouds whirling in his eyes.

Unlike Yuri, he had taken the time to change his clothes. The maroon suit he'd been wearing at the banquet earlier was hanging on the door of the tiny hotel wardrobe, and now he was in his usual sweat pants and a black shirt sporting the ever present JJ Style logo.

Behind him on the milky blue sheets was his gold medal, glinting like discarded crown jewels designed to mock Yuri. Maybe to make sure that his anger flared up high from the very start. Maybe because in these moments, JJ yearned to put his shame on open display, and this medal was its latest embodiment.

Or maybe it wasn't even that deep. Yuri sure as hell didn't understand, and he understood even less why he'd even wasted so much thought on it. Overthinking this held risks that he had no need for.

He tossed the now useless key card into the general direction of the nightstand, not bothering to watch where it landed, eyes already firmly locked on JJ.

Everything fell into place and narrowed down to what was important the moment Yuri stepped in front of him and made the storm in his eyes whirl more wildly by nothing more than glaring down at him. He grabbed his face in one hand, fingers digging into his cheeks, and heard a satisfying gasp leave JJ's now comically squished mouth.

“Why the fuck aren't you on your knees already?”

He didn't give JJ a chance to correct his mistake. He just grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off the bed, then gave him a forceful shove that sent him to the floor. His complete lack of resistance never failed to send hot sparks through Yuri.

It was another thing that Yuri wasn't surprised about anymore and had come to expect instead. It had been like this from the very first time Yuri had lost the last bits of self-restraint and had physically attacked JJ.

JJ hadn't fought back, hadn't retaliated, had hardly done as much as flinch. Yuri hadn't understood it back then and he still didn't understand it now, but it didn't matter.

He kicked JJ in the thigh when he wasn't fast enough to push himself up and get into a kneeling position.

“I said, on your knees, jackass!”

Another kick for good measure, making JJ groan and squeeze his eyes shut, but he managed to get to his knees. Yuri refrained from a third kick in favor of savoring the sight in front of him. JJ's eyes were more storm-filled than ever when he looked up at Yuri. No cocky smile. No cheeky wink. Nothing but unfiltered need and a wordless plea.

Yuri pushed his foot against his chest and dug his heel in right into the blasted brand logo. JJ leaned back a little, but Yuri didn't let up, forcing him to bend backwards until his back was arched like it was when he did his stupid cantilever at the end of his free skate. He could feel JJ's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, and he imagined he could feel his heart race through the sole of his shoe. He gave him another rough shove before he withdrew his foot.

“Get that shit out of my sight before I tear it to shreds.”

Yuri had done it before, so JJ knew it wasn't an idle threat, and he took off his shirt immediately, letting it drop to the floor beside him. Yuri raked his eyes over the exposed skin. He didn't care much for all the ink, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't appreciate the view just the same.

What he liked most about all those hard muscles was that they were useless here.

JJ might not have towered over him anymore like he had when Yuri had made his senior debut, but he was still taller, still stronger, and Yuri had little doubt that he would be able to physically overpower him if he chose to.

But he wouldn't.

What he would do, apparently, was flex those muscles regardless, the arrogant little shit. He looked up at Yuri as if he knew exactly how much Yuri liked what he saw, and he was basking in it. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a little, as if he was getting started on offering Yuri a little show. And Yuri might have watched, at least for a moment, had his attention not been rudely distracted by something else.

A little shimmer of gold on JJ's finger.

And all of Yuri's fuses blew within an instant.

His palm connected hard with JJ's face, knocking his head sideways. It hurt. Those cheekbones were no joke. But it had hurt JJ more, and that was what was important.

Yuri grabbed his wrist, staring down at the offensive little band of gold. In a way its presence felt more insulting than that of the GPF gold medal.

“Fucking piece of shit,” Yuri seethed, leaving it up for debate whether he meant JJ or his engagement ring.

He roughly yanked it off his finger and threw it across the room with as much force as he could muster. It hit the wall and bounced off of it, fell to the floor and rolled somewhere where Yuri's eyes didn't bother to follow. If it got lost in here somewhere, that was JJ's problem.

But JJ's eyes hadn't followed the path of the ring, either. They remained firmly fixed on him.

“Yuri.”

Barely more than a whisper, and Yuri had felt it more than heard it, right under his skin. He always used his name, here. Never 'lady', never 'princess', never 'kitty-cat', or any of the other annoying nicknames that made Yuri want to strangle him.

“Yuri, I'm-”

Yuri cut whatever JJ wanted to say off with another slap. He didn't want to hear it. His skin was prickling bad enough as it was.

He had told JJ every single time to take that fucking ring off before Yuri arrived. JJ rarely did him that favor, although Yuri wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just another provocation to make Yuri's temper blow up. Maybe it had something to do with the implied reason for why this particular taunt never failed to make Yuri snap. Maybe Yuri was overthinking things again. Because clearly, JJ just loved to show off that ring; he flashed it at every camera in his vicinity with almost the same frequency as he flashed them his stupid JJ Style hand sign and his fake-ass smile.

Lies, all of it. The entire package, nothing but a hollow facade. JJ was a fraud on so many levels.

But not here.

Here, he was raw and unfiltered and real.

Here, he was _Yuri's_.

And that ring was just another layer of the lies that Yuri would strip away to lay him bare.

The hag wasn't here with him. She hadn't been at the last competition they'd had together, either. Yuri was beginning to see a pattern there that he knew he shouldn't be looking for.

He shoved his foot between JJ's legs and under his ass until his shin was pressing against JJ's crotch with crushing force, completely unsurprised to find him hard already. He refrained from stepping on his erection simply because he knew that was what JJ actually wanted, and Yuri lived for denying him, circumventing his expectations, giving this already twisted game another spin and watch JJ's eyes widen at every unforeseen turn.

He raised his foot to press up against his balls, then slapped him across the face for letting out a pathetic whimper in response.

He knew that even without the slaps JJ's face would be flaming red at this point. His breath was coming in ever shorter gasps, and he had the audacity to rut his dick against Yuri's shin.

Yuri drew his foot back a little and kicked him. It wasn't a hard kick by any means, but with a sensitive target like this, it was enough to make JJ double over, clinging to Yuri's leg, forehead leaning against his thigh as he gulped for air.

“Did you think you'd get to do that?” Yuri hissed, grabbing another handful of hair and yanking his head back, away from his leg. JJ's eyes were watering, which sent more sparks through Yuri, and his pained grimace just fanned the flames. “Haven't you been unfairly rewarded enough for one weekend?”

The words didn't miss their mark; JJ winced so hard Yuri might as well have kicked him again. Nevertheless, he nodded immediately, as much as Yuri's harsh hold permitted it.

“Yes,” he panted, “I know, I-”

“Shut your trap,” Yuri cut him off, then let go of his hair, gave him a rough shove and yanked his leg free of his grasp. He stepped around him to snatch up the medal from the bed, then shoved it accusingly into his face. The temptation to slap him with it was strong.

“This is mine,” Yuri growled, and JJ nodded frantically, staring past the medal as if he could hardly even bear the sight of it. “You didn't fucking deserve it. How many dicks did you suck to get those scores?”

JJ's face turned into a repulsed grimace, and he shook his head emphatically as if he thought that Yuri actually gave a shit. But Yuri knew JJ wasn't sucking anybody's dick in his spare time. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. And the pleading look behind the repulsion in JJ's eyes seemed to confirm it.

It wasn't that JJ would have needed to whore himself out to appease the judges, either. He had his parents to do that for him. Nobody won Olympic gold in ice-dance, of all things, without knowing exactly how to play the system and find the right people to pull the right strings at exactly the right time.

“Instead of going around bribing judges to overlook your mistakes, your parents should beat your ass raw for that cheated edge on your Lutz,” Yuri hissed.

JJ winced and bit his lip, expression pained, but he nodded. “Yuri, please...?”

“Begging already, are we?” Yuri sneered, his smile turning sickly sweet when he leaned in, “Turn around, then. Hands on your back.”

He barely had a chance to watch JJ's eyes widen a little before he whirled around on his knees, arms crossed right over his atrocious tramp stamp. JJ inhaled sharply in surprise when Yuri started to wrap the ribbon tightly around his wrists, the medal resting against the curve of his ass when he was done. It was in the way like this, so Yuri shoved it into his hands instead, and JJ's fingers clamped tightly around it.

Yuri was rather pleased with the result; even the obnoxious tattoo was mostly out of view like this. There was a new one on his left shoulder blade that Yuri didn't recall having seen before. A pair of tiger paws, claws out, leaving inky scratches in his skin. For a moment, Yuri just stared at it, his own skin suddenly prickling under a thousand tiny needles. Then he remembered he didn't give a shit about JJ's tattoos, planted his foot against his spine, and _pushed_.

JJ jerked forwards with another gasp, trying to absorb the push and not lose his balance. He managed to reach the bed and slumped over the edge of it.

Yuri hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants and pulled them down together with the glaring red boxer briefs he was wearing underneath. They were an absolute eyesore; Yuri hated them, and JJ knew it, which was most likely the reason why he was wearing them.

But if JJ loved that dumb color so much he was probably delighted that Yuri was about to turn his ass the very same color. Possibly a few shades darker, because Yuri preferred crimson.

JJ turned his head and watched Yuri remove his belt, blue eyes wide and needy. He wasn't able to stay still, wiggling where he was bent over, rubbing his erection against the sheets, fingers twitching around the medal.

Yuri enjoyed watching him squirm in anticipation, so he made a show of doubling the belt. In response, JJ made a show of arching his back and sticking his ass out. They'd done this dance before. Yuri knew JJ's nervous twitching would stop the moment the main show began. Pain had a way of focusing one's attention. Maybe that was why JJ liked it so much.

He struck him without warning or warm-up, the sharp flick of leather against skin familiar and tantalizing. JJ's response was to let out a heavy sigh that sounded almost relieved. Fucking freak.

A red welt was rising on JJ's ass like an echo, visualizing the pain he'd caused, making Yuri's pulse speed up and his dick twitch in his pants. He laid down another one, crossing the first, and JJ took it quietly, sinking a little deeper into the mattress.

“Tell me, how many times did you call me 'princess' this weekend?”

JJ turned his head, a tiny smirk on his lips, brows slightly raised. “Too many, I suppose?”

Cheeky. Yuri brought the belt down hard, but the smirk stayed on JJ's lips.

“Six times,” Yuri snarled, even though the number was probably complete bullshit. He hadn't actually bothered to count. He did make JJ count the six blows he rained down on him in rapid succession, though. Each number came out more breathless and pained, and by the time six more angry red welts decorated the curves of his butt, he wasn't smirking anymore.

“What else do you deserve to be punished for, Jeh Jeh?” Yuri purred, pleased with how hard JJ was already breathing. His response came instantly.

“The Sal,” JJ panted, voice strained, “The quad Sal was under.”

“ _Yes_ , it fucking was!” Yuri spat, punctuating his agreement with another sharp lash that made JJ wince.

The technical panel had not agreed; the jump had not been called under-rotated, and the judges had happily awarded their King positive GOE for it. Now their King was here, brought to his knees and confessing his sins, begging to be punished for something that, technically, was not his fault. Yuri knew this. JJ knew this. But that had never stopped either of them, and it did not stop them now, even though for a moment Yuri's hand stilled.

Then JJ turned his head slightly to glance back at him and whispered:

“Two point seven GOE.”

And yeah, that did the trick; Yuri cracked the belt across his ass with new-found ferocity.

The rush of power was hot and exhilarating, and maybe it was making Yuri a little delirious, because a part of him was trying to tell him that getting silver was worth this.

Because for a while now, everything had felt dull and boring and repetitive, and Yuri had gotten tired of it. Even the high of winning gold medals had become fleeting. So fleeting that the effort required to chase it had started to look disproportional. It wasn't easy, when you'd won almost everything there was to win, to maintain that magic spark inside you. Yuri hadn't felt in in ages. Yet he kept grinding away, searching for it, as if it would miraculously return if he just worked hard enough. But all he'd accomplished was another silver.

And somehow, along the way, he had dug himself into this whole mess with JJ, a hole so deep and dirty he didn't know how he'd ever get out of it again. He wasn't sure he wanted to, and that was the most messed up part of it all.

He was beginning to understand what he could not fathom back when it had happened: He knew now why Victor had been willing to throw his career away in favor of chasing after something that actually made him _feel_.

Which was a dangerous comparison to make. Especially right here, right now.

Because this – whatever _this_ was – lit a fire in Yuri like nothing else.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, the possibility of an evening like this happening had excited him more than the competition had. He had probably spent just as much time fantasizing about fucking JJ as he had about climbing the top of the podium. And maybe that was where he had slipped; maybe that was why only one of those fantasies became reality. It was ridiculous. It was shameful. And it was easy to pretend that it was all JJ's fault, so that was what Yuri did.

JJ didn't know what the next smack he received was for, but he took it with a throaty moan, and Yuri was sure that he had his own reasons made up in his messed up head for why he was being punished. Yuri could still think of several.

“Wanna repeat what you said about my free skate during the banquet?”

JJ's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“No?” Yuri mocked, flicking the belt across his cheeks almost playfully.

“No,” JJ panted, “No, Yuri, please-”

“I think you called it _'uninspired'_ , isn't that right?”

JJ let out a whine. “You weren't meant to hear that-”

Yuri cut him off with a sharper lash, making him wince. “Then maybe you should have kept your big mouth shut.”

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!”

Yuri scoffed, but the distress in JJ's voice held an unfamiliar urgency, as if maybe he was telling the truth. Which was a little ironic, because he had been absolutely spot on. Yuri's free program was the most uninspired piece of trash he'd ever skated. But that didn't mean he appreciated JJ pointing it out. The next smack made him yelp.

“I'm so sorry, Yuri. I know I- I deserve-” his voice trailed off when the belt hit him again, but Yuri didn't care what he was babbling anyway.

“ _This_ is for running your fucking mouth.”

The belt cracked down and JJ jerked under the force of it, grunting in pain.

“And _this_ is for the cheated Lutz.”

JJ practically leaned into the blow, moaning when it bit into his flesh.

“Want another one for the god-awful Salchow?” Yuri hissed, arm already raised because JJ would get it no matter what he replied, though Yuri already knew the answer he would give.

“Yes, _please!_ ”

Yuri brought his arm down hard, and JJ let out a broken cry.

“And _these_ are for not taking that _fucking_ ring off!”

The furious volley of lashes that followed served as a welcome vent for Yuri, though what it did for JJ other than reducing him to a sobbing mess Yuri didn't know. The way he was rutting against the mattress where he was bent over it was very unambiguous, though.

Yuri dropped the belt to the floor and stooped to get a good look at JJ's tear-streaked face. The sight always made his blood sizzle in the best way.

“Pathetic,” he sneered, “You're such a fucking cry-baby.”

A corner of JJ's mouth curved up. “Ah, but you love it when I cry.”

It was the most sass he'd offered so far, and it came at the least expected moment, stunning Yuri into silence for a second.

“Careful, or I'll beat your ass until you're bawling. Everyone's gonna hear it.”

JJ moaned like he was very much into the idea, because of course he was, the fucking attention whore.

“Get on the bed. Ass up.”

JJ moved to follow the command without hesitation. Or tried to, at least. With his hands tied and his pants still bunched around his knees, it was a slight struggle. A struggle that Yuri was happy to watch for a few amusing moments, before he grabbed a handful of fabric and tugged until JJ's deliciously sculpted legs were freed from their confines. Yuri tossed the pants aside, noting with no small amount of pleasure that JJ's ass was now indeed several shades darker than the atrocious red boxer briefs.

Wasting no more time, JJ obediently hobbled to the center of the mattress and lowered his head, resting his weight on his shoulders in a way that was probably as uncomfortable as it looked. He arched his back beautifully, though, his pretty cock heavy and flushed between his legs, curving towards his chiseled abs. Yuri had no doubt JJ knew exactly how good he looked like this.

He held the same grace here as on the ice, all strong limbs and hard muscles and sensual curves. Yuri didn't want to think about all the times he'd watched him skate, be it in person or on a screen, and under the ever-present resentment had felt a yearning that was almost painful, stretching him thin until he felt like he would tear apart under the strain of keeping all of this contained somehow.

Not here, though. Not now. Tonight, he would let it all loose.

He took a moment to run his hand over the heated skin of JJ's reddened ass, feeling every welt under his palm, then dug his fingers into a spot where a bruise was already beginning to blossom. JJ let out an unabashed moan.

“Fucking pain-slut,” Yuri muttered, and JJ wiggled his butt in response. Yuri didn't do him the favor of spanking him again. Instead, he fumbled the small bottle of lube out of his pocket and coated two of his fingers while JJ craned his neck and watched him with interest.

He still winced when Yuri unceremoniously shoved both fingers into him. The shock wave of it was palpable, mainly in the way JJ instinctively clamped down, fighting the intrusion. Yuri fought back and JJ squirmed, all muscles on his back flexing, making the tiger paws on his shoulder look like they were deftly kneading his flesh. Something about that irked Yuri enough to curl his own fingers, finding the intended target with practiced ease, sending more spasms through JJ's body while he let out the loudest moans yet.

“Don't you dare come until I tell you to.”

He hadn't actually decided yet if he would allow him to get off tonight. Last time he hadn't. JJ hadn't complained, but had most certainly jerked himself to completion the second the door had fallen shut behind Yuri.

Palming his own erection over his pants, Yuri watched him squirm on his fingers a little more, until he decided that this was enough time wasted on prep. He'd gone in dry once and JJ had almost creamed himself on the spot, so really, this was already more than enough.

He withdrew his fingers, roughly wiped them clean on the sheets, and opened his pants to finally free his dick from its confines. JJ had twisted himself around enough to be able to watch him again, and as always, Yuri felt his gaze like a rash on his skin. He tore open the foil of one of the condoms from inside his pocket with a little more ferocity than was probably needed, but fuck, he was impatient. He rolled it on and lubed himself up and JJ looked like he was about to start drooling.

Yuri kneed his thighs a little further apart to get a better angle as he knelt behind him, then smoothed a hand up his spine to feel him arch under his touch as he stuck his ass out in a clear invitation. Yuri ignored that for a second when he realized that his touch had been far too soft, almost a caress, and he corrected that slip up by raking his nails over his skin instead when he moved his hand back down his spine, leaving burning red scratches behind. They almost looked like a colored extension of the tiger tattoo. Pretty.

Yuri slid his erection between the cleft of his bruised cheeks, causing JJ to whine and his breath to hitch when the head of his dick caught on his rim, hips bucking greedily. Yuri let out a dark little chuckle.

“Want my cock?”

JJ nodded frantically and arched his back a little more, so Yuri slapped his dick against his slicked up hole, making him gasp.

“Beg for it, bitch.”

JJ whined, red-faced and desperate, jaw tightening as if he wanted to refuse. As if he still had any pride left.

Yuri knew better.

“Don't pretend to be shy now, we both know what a needy slut you are.”

He kept rubbing his hardness between his cheeks, dragging it over his hole, making him gasp and shudder and _yield_.

“Yuri, please, give it to me. I- I want- I need you. Please, Yuri, I've missed you so much.”

Yuri froze. The entire purpose of making JJ beg was for the words to go straight to his dick, but these last ones hit higher, slamming into his chest like a freight train.

“You mean you missed my dick inside you,” Yuri hissed through his teeth, willing them to get back on track, pretending the train hadn't gone off the rails, refusing to acknowledge the wreck. “You missed being my cock sleeve. You missed me fucking you into the mattress like the whore you are, until you can't remember your own name.”

Something inside him eased up when JJ moaned and nodded wildly in response. “Yes- God, yes,Yuri, please!”

Yuri let out a shaky breath. If he was taking the Lord's name in vain, they were back on track alright.

“Then you better start begging like you fucking mean it, asshole, or I'll just jerk off all over your precious medal. Think you'd be able to get the stains out of the ribbon before the next photo shoot?”

“No, Yuri, please- I- I want your cock. Please, fuck me, Yuri! Please! Fuck me. Use me. Please, make me- make me your slut. _Please!_ ””

There was something decidedly delicious about hearing JJ talk dirty like that, considering he hardly ever even used swear words, always oh so protective of his good-boy image.

“That's more like it, bitch,” Yuri growled, not really intending it to be praise, but it was clear that JJ was taking it as such, moaning in response, eyes wild and unfocused. Getting him to this point, working through his shame and stripping him of all of his inhibitions – it felt like a reward to Yuri, every time.

And he graciously decided to reward JJ in return. The next time his dick caught on JJ's greedy hole, Yuri pushed into him until he was buried to the hilt.

The strangled groan JJ let out was music to his ears. He was clamping down on Yuri, tight and hot, but Yuri didn't give him time to adjust. He snapped his hips, and the pained gasp that flew from JJ's lips only made him want to go harder.

He could pour all his frustration into this, all the pent up rage that had no other outlet, all the bottled up emotions that were given no room in the strict schedule of his life, and JJ would absorb it all, every time, without fail.

The searing heat that engulfed him was maddening in the best way, made Yuri want to plunge into it over and over and over again, until every conscious thought turned to ash in his mind. He soared when JJ moans started to sound wrecked and broken, spurring him on to go even harder, even faster, begging Yuri to not hold back, to unleash everything, promising that he could take it. He would. Yuri would give him no choice.

It was raw and rough and dirty, but at least it was real. Unlike the world of spotlights and sequins where everyone lied and every smile was fake. Once Yuri was back in that world, the memory of this would feel like a fever dream. Like a crazy trip on a drug WADA couldn't test for. And like a true addict, Yuri would already yearn for his next shot.

JJ wasn't the only one who had missed this. But Yuri would rather bite off and swallow his own tongue before he admitted that out loud.

Clearly, JJ was riding his own high to a peak, judged by the high-pitched sobs that Yuri punched out of him with every other hard thrust. And maybe Yuri should have paid a little more attention to him because then he might not have been so caught off guard when JJ suddenly clenched around him, tremors rippling through his body, hoarse moans spilling from his lips, the medal finally slipping from his grasp.

Yuri stilled, heart hammering, fury rising inside him like bile.

“Did you just fucking come?!”

JJ mumbled something, but the words were too slurred to make out. He didn't need to say anything, though. The evidence of his transgression was right there, a wet puddle of melting streaks of cum on the mattress under him.

Yuri cursed and roughly pulled out of him before he grabbed him by the hair, yanking him backwards. Weak-kneed and sluggish, JJ scrambled to follow where Yuri lead him like a dog on a leash. And like a dog who'd made a mess, Yuri pushed him face-down into the cum stain on the sheets. JJ let out a moan and mouthed at the mattress.

“Ugh, you're so fucking disgusting.”

Yuri punctuated the words by thrusting back into him without warning. JJ whimpered in response, overstimulated and sore, but that didn't stop Yuri from pounding into him at the same pace as before, keeping one hand on the back of his neck to hold him down. JJ kept lapping at his own jizz on the sheets, and something about that was just dirty enough to make Yuri forget about the interruption, and he was already soaring towards his own release again.

The overstimulation made JJ squirm in discomfort, twisting and turning under the relentless assault of Yuri's cock driving into him again and again until his pained whimpers turned into sobs. It drove Yuri wild.

When JJ's legs finally threatened to give out, Yuri grabbed his bound wrists for leverage to hold him in place. The tiger paws were dancing on his shoulder as he cried, and every sob carried Yuri's name like a desperate prayer.

It was everything. It was too much. Yuri tumbled over the edge with a choked cry of his own, overtaken by pleasure, every cell in his body replaced by tingling bliss as he collapsed on top of JJ, trembling and breathless.

The relief was the sweetest thing Yuri had felt since... probably not since the last time they'd done this.

He reached down to hold on to the condom as he pulled out, hands still shaking slightly as he tugged it off and carelessly tossed it to the floor, leaving it for JJ to get rid of when he went to search for his fucking ring. There was a metaphor in there probably, but Yuri's brain was too mushy and foggy to figure it out.

JJ curled up on his side, eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused, his face a mess of cum and sweat and tears. For a moment Yuri entertained the idea of leaving him like this – naked, bruised and messed up, hands still tied with his medal, either having to find a way to free himself on his own or call for help.

But no matter how much Yuri enjoyed to see JJ humiliated, the thought of someone else seeing him like this made him recoil, so he reached over and untied his wrists before tossing the medal to the floor where it landed with a heavy thud. There, a whole pile of metaphors, or whatever.

Yuri felt just as heavy as he let himself flop down on the bed with a sigh. He wanted to close his eyes and allow that heaviness to overtake him. But he couldn't fall asleep here, for a multitude of reasons that were too complex to unpack right now.

All too soon he would need to get out of here, like a vampire having to flee the rising sun and return to his grave. He needed to be gone before reality could catch up to them.

But they weren't quite there yet; they were still floating in that surreal space in between that was neither here nor there. It was quiet here, and astoundingly peaceful. A soft blanket on raw skin. A moment to breathe.

Here, it felt safe to take a tissue out of the box on the nightstand and softly clean up the stains of cum and tears on JJ's face. Here, the feeling of having JJ's eyes on him, clouded and unfocused, wasn't making him want to lash out. Here, he didn't need to think. Just feel and float and watch a few last tears trickle down JJ's cheeks, while he listened to his shaking breaths as they gradually calmed down.

He didn't withdraw his hand when JJ's came to lie on top of it, fingers fitting perfectly together. Warm. Strong.

It was rare to see him so still, so calm. They were floating in the same space, and it didn't feel aggravating. There was enough room for both of them, even though they were closer here than anywhere else.

Yuri wondered if JJ felt the same sense of peace. The same sort of quiet in his head. Like his thoughts were muted, fizzling out before they ever truly formed, unfinished, leading nowhere.

It never lasted quite long enough.

Yuri looked away as soon as JJ's eyes were no longer hazy and clouded.

He was done here.

He didn't risk to meet his eyes again while he got dressed and gathered his things, but he could feel them on him, following every movement, making him itch. The silence in the room was suddenly deafening, creating an uncomfortable pressure on his skin. He needed to get out of here.

“Yuri.”

Yuri wanted to pretend he hadn't heard him, but found himself halting in his steps and turning around again, against his better judgment.

JJ's eyes were still red-rimmed and shining, but the storm had passed. His lips were forming a smile, but it was soft, almost muted, because this one wasn't meant to blind.

“Thank you.”

Yuri forced his brows into a dismissive frown and scoffed, but it lacked conviction, like he'd used up all of his venom for tonight. He felt his lips curve treacherously and turned to leave before it became too obvious.

“You're welcome, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I was editing I really couldn't help but think that this is really just Yuri randomly tossing JJ's belongings about interrupted by an excessive amount of kink lmao :))) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!! <3 <3


End file.
